Daniel starts counting at 23, and he counts by fours. If 23 is the 1st number that Daniel counts. what is the 8th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $23$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + 4 \\ &= 27\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 23 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 31\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + (7\times4) \\ &= 23 + 28 \\ &= 51\end{align*}$